Meilleurs amis
by Sashy
Summary: Quand Duo décide de faire sa déclation, heureusement que ses amis sont là pour le soutenir.fics finie. Lemon ds chap 7.
1. Default Chapter

****

Titre: Meilleurs amis

****

Auteur: Sashy

****

Source: Gundam Wing

****

Genre: one shot, amitié, shounen ai, OOC(énorme pour Heero).

****

Couple: si je le dis c'est même pas la peine de commencer à lire.

****

Disclaimer: Chui vraiment obligée de le dire? de toute façon tout le monde le sait!

Quatre: Aller courage. Tu vas y arriver.

Sashy: Ils... Ils....

Wufei: Vas y onna, tu peux le faire.

Sashy: Ils... Ils sont pas à moua T_T

Quatre *qui lui tapote gentiment le dos*: ben tu vois, c'était pas si dure.

Sashy: OOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN T_T

****

Remarque: c ma troisième fic et elle est bien plus soft que les précédentes. Mais lisez qd même elle est pas bien longue de toute façon. 

Meilleurs amis

Duo Maxwell et son compagnon de chambre, Heero Yui étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit du Japonais. Et l'américain était en train de lui parlé sur un ton sérieux qui en aurait surpris plus d'un venant de sa part.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Ca vas probablement te surprendre, et tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir. Réflexion faite tu ne m'adressera sûrement plus jamais la parole. Déjà que maintenant c'est pas brillant. Mais je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps et profité de ton amitié alors que tu ignore mes véritables sentiments. Voila, je..... je t'aime.

-...

-Alors? 

-...

-Hee-chan? Est-ce que tu a écouté au moins?

-Heu...

-C'est bien ce que je pensait.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai décoché.

-C'était si nul que ça?

-Bof. Et puis moi et les discours. Tu devrais plutôt en parler à Quatre, c'est lui le spécialiste.

-Ho oui, bien sur. Je m'imagine tout à fait m'amené et lui dire "Hey Quat-chan, je voudrais faire ma déclaration à l'homme que tu aime. Tu veux pas m'aider?". Je suis sure qu'il en sera ravi.

-C'est peut-être pas une super idée. Et Wufei? Lui il est fort pour les discours.

-Les long et ennuyeux discours sur la justice peut-être. Mais en amour il en est au même niveau que toi, et c'est pas une référence. Malheureusement pour nous deux, il ne reste que toi, et en tant que meilleur ami, c'est à toi qu'incombe la responsabilité de m'aider dans mes problèmes de cœur.

-Ben c'est mal parti.

-A qui le dis-tu. Et une fois qu'on aura réglé mes histoires, on s'occupera de toi.

-Moi?

L'asiatique le regarda avec surprise.

-Ben ouai, à l'allure où vous allez toi et Fei, vous en serez toujours au même stade dans cinquante ans si je m'en mêle pas. 

-F... Fei? M... mais que... co...

Le japonais en bégayait. Étais ce si flagrant?

-T'en fais pas. Je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Avec Quatre peut-être. Fichue empathie!

-Mais comment à tu su?

-Hee-chan, t'es mon meilleur ami. Je te connais presque comme si je t'avais fait. Et Fei aussi est l'un de mes meilleurs potes. Jamais vous réussiriez à me caché un truc comme ça.

-hn.

-Ha non! T'as promis. Plus de ça quand on est que tout les deux. Parle comme un être humain. 

Son amis baissa les yeux, gêné.

-Pardon.

-Hum, c'est mieux.

Heero souri.

-N'empêche, toi qui supporte pas le silence tu vas être servi avec Trowa.

L'américain eut un sourire tendre à l'évocation de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Duo?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi lui?

-Comment ça?

-Ben oui, c'est vrai. Même si on peut l'expliqué par la promiscuité et le fait d'être tout deux des pilotes de Gundams, ça s'applique aussi à Wufei, Quatre et moi. Alors? Pourquoi lui?

Son ami lui souri encore une fois, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Sur quatre jeunes hommes pourtant aussi beaux et intelligents les uns que les autres, qu'est ce qui l'avait fait choisir celui là plutôt qu'un autre?

-En fait si tu y réfléchis c'est assez logique. Wufei ne m'aurait pas du tout convenu, il est bien trop impétueux. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de calme qui puisse me tempéré. Avec deux caractères aussi explosifs que les nôtres ça ne durerait pas une semaine. Et puis j'aime trop le faire tourné en bourrique. Quatre, lui, est trop sensible. Je veux quelqu'un de solide, sur qui je puisse me reposé. Trop uke pour moi quoi. Quand à toi... On est trop différent.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

-Mais Trowa aussi est différent.

-C'est pas pareil, lui et moi on se comprend. On a pleins de points en communs. Dans le fond à l'intérieur on est pareil, on a pas choisi les même masques c'est tout. Le prend pas mal, t'es mon meilleur ami et je t'adore, t'en sais plus sur moi que quiconque, mais même avec la meilleur volonté du monde je crois pas qu'on puisse un jour se comprendre.

Heero réfléchi à se que son ami venait de dire.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je te connais probablement mieux que toi même, je peux prévoir pratiquement toutes tes réactions, et pourtant je suis incapable de te comprendre.

-Exactement! Et ton amitié compte autant, sinon plus, pour moi que n'importe quelle histoire d'amour.

Heero approuva.

-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi Trowa.

-Il est tout se que je cherche chez un homme. Il est calme, fort, solide. Mais il peut aussi se montré doux et attentionné, comme avec les animaux au cirque. Et puis on est passé par les même épreuves tout les deux. Et puis je l'aime, ça se commende pas se genre trucs.

En voyant l'expression rêveuse sur le visage de son ami, Heero se demanda si il était comme ça quand il pensait à Wufei.

-Enfin, soupira le natté. Encore faut-il que mes sentiments soit réciproques.

-Je l'espère pour toi. Tu mérite d'être heureux.

Duo lui sauta au cou, ému par les paroles qu'il savait sincères.

-Merci Hee-chan.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi enlacés, et sursautèrent lorsque une voix froide les sorti de se moment de tendresse amicale. 

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais le dîné est prêt.

Trowa se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la main crispée sur la poignée. Son regard, d'ordinaire impassible, trahissant son trouble.

Il finit par leur tourné le dos et partir. Les deux pilotes restèrent figés, un expression horrifiée sur le visage? Heero reprit ses moyens le premier.

-Ca, c'est pas bon pour toi.

-Merci de remué le couteau dans la plaie. Et dire que ça se prétend mon meilleur ami.

-Vois le bon coté des choses.

-Quel bon coté?

-Maintenant t'es sure de pas le laissé indifférent.

Duo regarda son compagnon.

-Depuis quand t'es philosophe, toi?

-Depuis que Réléna me harcèle. 

Le natté ne put résisté à la mine fataliste de son ami et éclata de rire.

Au moins, quoi qu'il arrive, il lui resterait un meilleur ami exceptionnel.

****

*owari*(ou a suivre?)

Sashy:Qu'est ce que vous en dite?

Duo:...

Heero:...

Duo:...

Heero:...

Duo:Y a pas de lemon!

Heero: Y a pas de lime!

Duo: Y a même pas de bisou!

Heero: On est même pas ensemble!

Sashy*toute fière*: Je sais. J'ai enfin pu écrire une fic sans lemon.

Duo: Et elle est contente en plus. 

Sashy: Ben quoi? Et puis faites pas cette tête la les garçons. Si j'ai des reviews je ferais peut-être une suite. Et là y devrait y avoir au moins un lime.

Duo*les yeux pleins d'espoir* c'est vrai?

Sashy: ouaip ^________^ mais se sera pas un 1+2+1

Heero: hein? et pourquoi? 

Sashy: Ben c'est dit dans la fic. vous êtes que des amis. ceci est un 2+3+2. avec vaguement du 1+5+1. Mais pas trop, j'aime pas qd Heero y trompe Duo.

Heero: Et je peux savoir pourquoi je dois resté fidèle alors que lui y se tape toute le monde?

Sashy: Pasque lui c mon chouchou ^_______^

donc si vous voulez une suite (ou pas): reviews


	2. Chapitre02

****

Titre: Meilleurs amis

****

Auteur: Sashy

****

Source: Gundam Wing

****

Genre: amitié, shounen ai(yaoi), OOC(énorme pour Heero).

****

Couple: 2+3, et une pointe de 1+5. Et qu'est ce que je fais de choupinet moi maintenant?

****

Disclaimer: Chui vraiment obligée de le dire? de toute façon tout le monde le sait!

Quatre: Aller courage. Tu vas y arriver.

Sashy: Ils... Ils...

Wufei: Vas y onna, tu peux le faire.

Sashy: Ils... Ils sont pas à moua T_T

Quatre *qui lui tapote gentiment le dos*: ben tu vois, c'était pas si dure.

Sashy: OOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN T_T

****

Remarque: c ma troisième fic et elle est bien plus soft que les précédentes.

J'ai quand même été vite pour mettre une suite qu'était même pas sûre de venir, non?

****

Réponses au Review: 

****

Christine: Merci ^______^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

****

Lian landra: Ben tant mieux si ta bonne humeur te pousse à lire ma fic. Et puis y a pas que le 1+2+1 ds la vie (même si ça reste mon préféré à moi aussi)

****

ansuku: Merci. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas. 

****

Onna Heera: Ben la voila la suite ^________^

****

Darkine: Merci pour ta gentille review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

****

Rei11: Qui serais-je pour refusé une suite à Duo? en plus je peux pas résisté au chibis eyes (Duo: Elle peut rien me refusé de tt façon)

****

Kaory: un 1x2x3 *bave,bave* J'aimerais bien. Mais faut être vachement doué pour réussir a faire un ménage à trois crédible et je m'en sent pas encore capable. Mais c noté pour + tard. Pour le Lemon c pas encore sûre (quoique fort probable) mais au minimum un lime(mais généralement mes lime dégénèrent en lemon donc... on verra)

****

Jasynthe: Merci ^_______^ vala la suite (mais le cas de Tro s'arrange pas encore^__~)

****

misao girl: Vi y en a pas bcp des 2+3+2. mais tout ceux que j'ai lu m'ont bien plu alors vala...

****

Byron: toi t'as pas du aimé ma fic. Mais bon: on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Et si j'ai fait du 1+5 c'était juste pour pas laissé Hee-chan tout seul (Heero: y aurait plu manqué que ça tien) Sinon c pas que j'aime pas se couple, mais je m'intéresse pas des masse au couples dont Duo ne fait pas partie (Duo: Vi chui son chouchou ^_____^). Et puis j'ai lu trop de super belle fic 1+2 que pour imaginé Heero avec quelqu'un d'autre. 

Meilleurs amis

L'ambiance fut plutôt froide se soir là lors du dîné. Duo étant bien trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes que pour cherché à détendre l'atmosphère par son babillage habituel..

Quatre et Wufei ne comprenaient pas le comportement étrange de leurs amis. Pas que Heero et Trowa soit plus bavards d'habitude, mais ils les connaissaient assez que pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quatre en était particulièrement perturbé. Grâce à son empathie il pouvait ressentir tous leurs sentiments, mais sans savoir à quoi ils étaient dut. La gêne qu'il ressentait d'Heero le troublait beaucoup, qu'est ce qui pouvait gêner à se point le soldat parfait? Mais il était encore bien plus surpris par le tourbillon de sentiment qui agitait Trowa d'ordinaire si calme. 

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'engagé la conversations, mais abandonna rapidement devant le manque de réceptivité de ses amis, se demandant comment faisait Duo pour supporté cela tout les jours.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se levèrent de table que l'américain sembla se rappelé qu'il était sensé être le joker du groupe et entrepris un monologue à sa façon, que personne n'écouta, pas même lui, mais qui allégea considérablement l'atmosphère.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'ils montèrent se couché. Une fois dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero, Duo s'écroula sur son lit. Et regarda d'un œil torve son amis s'installé devant son PC.

-T'es pas humain.

Il ferma les yeux quelques seconde, puis les braqua sur son ami. 

-Hee-chan?

-Hn?

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire à ton avis?

-Chais pas.

-Woaw, tu m'es d'un soutien inestimable. Tu parle d'un meilleur ami. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéressé un minimum à mes problèmes. 

-J'y pense, mais...

-Mais?

-Et Quatre? Qu'est ce qu'il devient lui dans tout ça? c'est ton ami aussi, non? 

Le Japonais se retourna pour faire face à l'américain.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Et puis je suis pas sure que Quatre soit vraiment amoureux de Trowa. Ils sont très proches, mais nous aussi on l'est. Ca veut pas dire qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Heero leva un sourcil sceptique.

-Tu crois ou t'espère?

-Ben toi qu'est si malin dis moi se qu'il faut que je fasse.

-Tu devrais parlé avec Quatre avant de faire ta déclaration à Trowa.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sure. Quatre n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier, si tu lui parle il comprendra. Alors que si tu le fais derrière son dos il risque de t'en vouloir. Et puis ça te fixerais vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Trowa.

Duo se leva d'un bond, faisant cillé Heero.

-Duo?

-Tu as raison. Je vais lui parlé.

-Quoi? Maintenant?

-Ben oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Mais il est presque vingt-trois heures. Il dort peut-être déjà.

Mais Duo avait déjà quitté la chambre et toquait à la porte de Quatre.

-Qua-chou, je peux entré?

Après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur un Quatre a moitié endormis, dans un mignon petit pyjama décoré de nounours (KAWAI!!!!)

-Duo? Mais quel heure il est?

-Quoi? Me dis pas que tu dormais déjà? Il est à peine vingt-trois heures.

Son ami rougit.

-J'ai l'habitude de me couché tôt.

-Ouais ben maintenant que t'es réveillé de toute façon je peux entré?

-Oui, oui entre.

Heureusement, pour une fois, ils logeaient dans une planque spacieuse, comprenant quatre chambres. Et seul Heero et lui avaient été obligé de cohabité encore une fois tout les deux. Cela aurait sérieusement gêné Duo si Quatre avait partagé sa chambre avec Trowa comme il en avait l'habitude.

Les deux garçon s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit.

-Heu... Qua-chou, je vais sans doute te paraître un peu indiscret, mais j'ai une question à te posé.

Quatre haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand Duo se préoccupait-il d'être indiscret ou pas?

-Que veux-tu savoir?

Duo inspira profondément et pria tous les dieux du panthéon pour que la réponse soit négative.

-Es-tu amoureux de Trowa?

Duo se demanda si "rouge fluo" serait un bon descriptif de la couleur du visage de son ami à cet instant.

-Du... Tro... Quoi? Mais... Hein?

L'arabe se calma en voyant l'expression anxieuse de son ami et compris que la question était importante.

-Non.

-Non?

Quatre n'avait même pas besoin de son empathie pour sentir le soulagement de l'américain.

-J'ai cru au début, que notre relation pourrait peut-être évolué, mais nous sommes trop comme des frères que pour devenir amants. Nous nous aimons beaucoup, mais pas de cette façon. Et toi?

Duo ne comprit pas.

-Moi quoi?

Le blond souri.

-De quel façon aimes-tu Trowa?

Se fut au tours de l'américain de rougir et il détourna le regard, triturant sa tresse.

-Plus que comme un amis.

-Comme un amant?

-Je... Oui.

Duo n'avait fait que murmuré ses derniers mots, atteignant des gammes insoupçonnées de rouges.

-Duo, je ne peux pas t'affirmé que tes sentiments sont réciproques, même avec mon empathie Trowa reste quelqu'un de très renfermé. Mais tu devrais lui dire.

-Oh mais j'en avais bien l'intention. Je voulais t'en parlé avant, c'est tout.

-Et si j'avais été amoureux de lui? Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé?

-Absolument rien. Je t'adore Qua-chou, mais comme on dit "en amour c'est chacun pour soi".

-On dit ça? Eh bien je suis heureux de ne pas t'avoir comme rival.

*à suivre*

Sashy*les yeux pleins d'étoiles*: ma première fic à plusieurs chapitre

Quatre: et moi? je suis tout seul?

Sashy: Je peux toujours te mettre avec Réléna si tu veux

Quatre: Heu non ça vas le célibat c'est très bien, l'abstinence tout ça c'est bon pour la santé.

Sashy: T'en fais pas je rigolais. je l'ai déjà dis : pas de tortures psychologiques profondes, je veux pas vous traumatisé à vie, je vous aime trop pour ça.

Quatre*soupire de soulagement*: merci

Sashy: n'empêche que je sais pas avec qui je vais bien pouvoir te casé, si quelqu'un a une idée: review

Duo: et pourquoi pas un ménage à trois avec Wufi et Hee-chan?

Quatre:...

Sashy:Tu dis rien?

Quatre: Ben..

Sashy: J'y crois pas, Choupinet est un vicieux. De toute façon je fais pas de ménage à trois pour le moment, trop compliqué, je verrais plus tard.

Je sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais les reviews ça motive *petits-yeux-de-chiot-abandonné-sur-le-bord-de-l'autoroute* Review?


	3. Chapitre03

****

Titre: Meilleurs amis

****

Auteur: Sashy

****

Source: Gundam Wing

****

Genre: amitié, shounen ai(yaoi), OOC(énorme pour Heero).

****

Couple: 2+3, et une pointe de 1+5. et 1+2+1(amitié)

****

Disclaimer: Chui vraiment obligée de le dire? de toute façon tout le monde le sait!

Quatre: Aller courage. Tu vas y arriver.

Sashy: Ils... Ils...

Wufei: Vas y onna, tu peux le faire.

Sashy: Ils... Ils sont pas à moua T_T

Quatre *qui lui tapote gentiment le dos*: ben tu vois, c'était pas si dure.

Sashy: OOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN T_T

****

Remarque: c ma troisième fic et elle est bien plus soft que les précédentes.

Les chapitres sont courts, mais ça me permet de les envoyer + rapidement, et ça m'évite les panes d'inspiration.

****

Réponses aux reviews:

Carina D: Quatre et Zech? pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être intéressant. Je vais voir pour le casé quelque pars. Sinon merci pour ta review. 

****

ChtiteElfie: Voila la suite, mais le casage c pas encore pour maintenant. L'histoire va être plus longue que prévue finalement ^______^

****

Meilleurs amis:

Heero était toujours devant son ordinateur lorsque Duo revint dans la chambre. Il leva les yeux vers l'américain.

-Alors?

Le natté lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant.

-Pas de concurrences de ce coté.

Le Japonais fut soulagé. Il savait que sous ses airs confiants l'américain aurait été très triste de perdre l'amitié du jeune arabe qu'il voyait comme un petit frère.

-Bon, fatigué moa, ça m'a épuisé toutes ses émotions. Dodo!

Et Duo se laissa tombé lourdement sur ses couvertures.

-Baka! Change-toi au moins!

Le dit baka se releva à moitié et jeta un œil à sa tenue. 

-Ah vi, c'est vrai.

++++++++++ 

3 jours + tard 

Trowa avait travaillé sur son gundam ces trois derniers jours. Il semblait évité les autres pilotes et plus particulièrement l'américain.

Celui-ci, encouragé par les trois autres -il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il demande à Heero comment le chinois avait appris l'histoire- s'était enfin décidé à aller trouvé le français.

-Trowa?

-...

-T'aurais une minute, please?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais descendit de son gundam et se planta en face du natté, attendant qu'il parle.

-Heu... Ben voila, tu sais à propos de l'autre soir avec Hee-chan, c'est...

Mais son vis-à-vis l'interrompit.

-Je n'irais pas le répété.

Duo ne put s'empêché de sourire à cette idée.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiétait. En fait, je crois que tu à mal interprété cette éteinte. Y a rien entre Heero et moi, on est juste amis. C'est tout.

-...

Trowa ne réagit pas, mais l'américain se força à poursuivre. Il se sentit rougir et jura intérieurement.

-Je voulais que tu le sache car en réalité, celui que j'aime... c'est toi.

Si il fut surpris Trowa n'en laissa rien paraître et son visage resta de marbre lorsqu'il répondit.

-Désolé, mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments.

Duo sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sa vue se brouillé. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte, se forçant à ne pas courir. Espérant que contre toutes attentes le Français le rattrape et lui dise qu'il ne pensait pas se qu'il venait de dire.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortit du hangar qu'il se mit à courir. Il rejoignit rapidement la planque et monta s'enfermé dans sa chambre, s'effondrant en pleurs sur son lit.

++++++++++

Heero était au salon avec Quatre et Wufei quand ils entendirent l'américain rentré, monté précipitamment les escaliers et claqué la porte de sa chambre.

Le blond porta une main à son cœur.

-Heero, vas le voir, s'il te plait.

Le Japonais ne se fit pas prié et partit retrouvé son ami.

Arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre il hésita. Et décida finalement de frappé. 

-Duo?

Quand seul un sanglot lui répondit il se résolu à entré. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Duo était recroquevillé sur le lit, de grosses larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Il laissait parfois échappé un faible "boys don't cry". 

Heero était pétrifié. Qu'était-il sensé faire dans ces cas là? On ne lui avait jamais appris a consolé les gens. Il décida finalement de laissé place à son instinct.

Se rapprochant du lit, il souleva délicatement la tête de l'américain, s'assit et la reposa sur ses genoux.

-Duo?

Les pleurs du natté ne se camèrent pas. Le brun passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux à moitiés défaits de son ami en un geste apaisant.

-Duo? Que s'est-il passé?

-Je... Je lui ai dit.

-Et il t'a repoussé?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. L'américain hocha la tête.

-Son... Son visage, il est resté impassible. Il s'en fichait.

Et les pleurs redoublèrent.

++++++++++

Duo refusa de sortir de sa chambre ce soir là et ne toucha pas à la nourriture que Quatre lui monta. Trowa resta pareil à lui-même, et Wufei eut toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Heero de ne pas lui envoyé son poing dans la figure, lui même trouvant son attitude déplacée.

*à suivre* 

Duo*menace Sashy avec sa faux*: explication!

Sashy*pas rassurée*: Ben quoi?

Duo: Je croyais que tu devais pas me faire souffrir?

Sashy: a non, j'ai jamais dis ça. J'ai dis que je te traumatiserais pas à vie. c pas pareil.^____^. Et puis c pas ma faute si j'ai plein d'inspi pour vous séparez et pas pour vous casez.

Duo: Je vais finir tout seul alors? T_T

Sashy: Pleure pas la fic est pas encore finie *murmure* t'as pas encore fini de souffrir.

Quatre: Et moi? Je fini tout seul finalement?

Sashy: Sais pas. Je vous rappel qu'à la bas s'était un one-shot. Et maintenant j'en vois plus la fin. T_T

Trowa:...

Sashy: Quoi?

Trowa: C'est louche la relation Duo/Heero dans se chapitre.

Sashy: Faut bien quelqu'un pour le consolé le pauvre avec ce que tu lui à dis! Mais t'inquiète, je l'ai dis et redis ceci n'est pas un 1+2+1. C'est que de l'amitié entre eux.

*chibi eyes* Review please.


	4. Chapitre04

****

Titre: Meilleurs amis

****

Auteur: Sashy

****

Source: Gundam Wing

****

Genre: amitié, shounen ai(yaoi), OOC.

****

Couple: 2+3, et une pointe de 1+5. et 1+2+1(amitié)

****

Disclaimer: Chui vraiment obligée de le dire? de toute façon tout le monde le sait!

Quatre: Aller courage. Tu vas y arriver.

Sashy: Ils... Ils...

Wufei: Vas y onna, tu peux le faire.

Sashy: Ils... Ils sont pas à moua T_T

Quatre *qui lui tapote gentiment le dos*: ben tu vois, c'était pas si dure.

Sashy: OOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN T_T

****

Remarque: Les chapitres sont courts, mais ça me permet de les envoyer + rapidement, et ça m'évite les panes d'inspiration.

****

Réponses aux reviews:

vivi-chan winner: Mici ^_____^j'espère que la suite te plaira

****

Rei11: Ben pour Heero et Fei on verra pas grd chose. Par contre ça avance pour Duo et Tro dans ce chapitre(mais lentement)

****

misao girl: Bah, Duo s'en remettra (il a l'habitude). Vi moi aussi j'aime bien le Hee-chan kawai! (mais faut pas en abusé non plus, sinon bonjour le OOC).

****

Eleawin: Il a de bonne raison d'être méchant (enfin, ça dépend du point de vue). Mais j'aime les happy end, donc pas de soucis de ce coté^____^ Par contre y vont encore souffrir d'ici là!

****

yami ni hikari: Merci ^_____^ j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas 

Bonne lecture

Le lendemain:

BIP BIP BIP (sonnerie du portable d'Heero)

-Hn. Mission.

Trois tête se levèrent à l'annonce du japonais, Duo n'étant pas sortit de sa chambre depuis la veille.

Heero fronça les sourcils, signe chez lui de grande contrariété, en lisant l'ordre de mission.

-Mission d'infiltration pour 02 et 03.

La phrase jeta un froid. Le choix des pilotes en lui même était plutôt logique, Trowa et Duo étant les meilleurs pour les infiltrations, la décision des mads allait de soi. Mais vu les derniers évènements, cette combinaison n'était pas des plus indiquée. Quatre se décida à prendre la parole, personne n'aillant l'aire de se décider.

-Tu devrais peut-être envoyer un mail aux profs et leur demander d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre avec Trowa. Et...

Mais une voix l'interrompit.

-Y a pas de raison Qua-chou. Je vais très bien!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le seuil de la porte où se tenait Duo, son masque de Joker bien en place.

Son regard se fit plus sérieux un instant.

-Je t'assure. Et puis je vois mal l'un de vous trois y aller à ma place, vous êtes nul pour les infiltration! 

-MAXWELL!!! Je ne te ...

-T'énerve pas Wu...

-Wufei!

-...on peut pas être doué en tout, et vous trois êtes incapable de vous fondre dans la masse, c'est tout!

-Je peux me montrer discret!

S'écria le chinois.

-C'est pas une question de discrétion, c'est juste que parmi les ozzis vous faites tache. Toi t'es trop digne, Qua-chou parait trop innocent, quand à Hee-chan...

Il n'en ajouta pas plus, tout le monde connaissant Heero et sachant qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas faire attention à lui quand il était dans une pièce. 

Quatre fixa l'américain quelques secondes puis capitula.

-Très bien Duo, si tu dis que tu en est capable je te crois!

-Super! Alors? C'est quoi cette mission?

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur Heero.

++++++++++

La mission se passait bien jusqu'ici.

Sauf pour le pauvre Duo, bien sur!

//Je vous jure, c'est pas possible d'être aussi sexy en uniforme. A ce niveau, c'est de l'incitation au viol!//

Effectivement, les deux pilotes avaient du infiltrer une base de la fondation Romfeler. Et avaient, pour cela, revêtu l'uniforme des soldats d'Oz. 

Et comme Duo avait déjà eut l'occasion de s'en apercevoir, l'uniforme va "très" bien à Trowa (non sérieux, vous l'avez vu en uniforme dans la série? Trop classe!!!), ce qui déconcentrait quelque peu notre Shinigami. 

//Comment voulez-vous vous remettre d'une peine de cœur, lorsque l'objet de votre affection se balade sous votre nez le cul parfaitement moulé dans... Aarg, pas pensé à ça!// 

L'américain avait réussi à faire bonne figure la veille devant les autres, mais ça se compliquait maintenant qu'il était seul avec le français.

//Y a bien quelques ozzis aussi, mais vu leurs espérances de vie, je les prends même plus en compte!//

-Euh... Tro? Où c'est qu'on va?

Ils tournaient dans cette base depuis ce qui lui semblaient des heures.

-Nous devons trouver Gordon Jayce. Un soldat qui, parait-il, aurait une liaison avec un officier de haut rang. Et essayer de lui extorquer le plus d'informations possible.

-Ca je sais, c'est la mission. Ce que j'aurais voulu savoir, c'est si tu sais où le trouver, ou si tu tourne en rond dans l'espoir de le croisé par hasard!

-En fait... Je crois que je me suis trompé de chemin.

Duo sentit une goûte se formé sur sa tempe.

-On est perdu? Et t'avait l'intention de me le dire un jour, ou t'attendais qu'on meurt de déshydratation?

Le pilote français eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêner pendent une demi seconde.

-Et moi qui croyait que t'avait un sens de l'orientation à toutes épreuves!

La voix de son coéquipier se fit plus sèche.

-Je ne suis pas le soldat parfait.

Et il planta là l'américain, dont la mâchoire s'était fracassée sur le sol.

Se reprenant, Duo le rattrapa.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais...

Mais Trowa l'interrompit, il venait de repéré leur cible.

++++++++++

Faire parlé le jeune soldat ne fut pas un problème. Duo fit pratiquement tout le boulot, l'accostant et lui offrants à boire. Il ne cachait pas sa liaison, et il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure à Duo pour lui faire dire tout ce qu'il savait.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas grand chose. Le général Watford, son amant, était quelqu'un d'extrêmement méfiant et ne lui disait jamais rien. Avec raison se dirent les deux pilotes.

-Un coup pour rien. 

Soupira le natté lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls.

Ils avaient quitté la base et étaient revenu à la planque, qu'ils trouvèrent désertée et un mot de Quatre leur expliquant que lui et les deux autres étaient en mission et qu'il seraient de retour dans deux jours.

++++++++++

La nuit était tombée, et le français n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Ce silence commençait à rendre dingue le pauvre Duo qui s'évertuait à trouvé quelque chose à lui dire.

//Je ne sais même plus quoi dire, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensait!// 

Ils s'était déjà retrouvé seuls avant, bien sur. Mais là c'était différent. Maintenant Trowa savait!

-Tro? Tu m'en veux?

Duo s'en voulut du désespoir qui perçait dans sa voix.

-Non.

-Pasque t'es bizarre depuis avant hier. Je veux dire, encore plus zarbe que d'habitude. Je comprendrais que t'ais besoin de temps, mais je tiens vraiment à ton amitié. Hein? On reste amis, dis?

Trowa se leva du fauteuil où il était assis, et s'approcha de Duo, debout à quelques pas de là.

Se penchant légèrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baisé très doux.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

Et il quitta la pièce avant que l'américain ai réalisé ce qui se passait.

*à suivre*

Duo: 4 chapitres pour un bisou t'exagère!

Sashy: Ouais, mais toi si on t'écoutait faudrait un lemon à chaque chapitres.

Duo: meuh non, 1 sur 2 ça me va aussi ^____^ 

Wufei: Et nous? tu nous exile pour pas avoir à t'occupé de nos histoires?è_é

Sashy*prise en flagrant délit*: je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle!

*Chibi eyes* Review? svp? 


	5. Chapitre05

****

Titre: Meilleurs amis

****

Auteur: Sashy

****

Source: Gundam Wing

****

Genre: amitié, shounen ai(yaoi), OOC(énorme pour Heero).

****

Couple: 2+3, et une pointe de 1+5. et 1+2+1(amitié)

****

Disclaimer: Chui vraiment obligée de le dire? de toute façon tout le monde le sait!

Quatre: Aller courage. Tu vas y arriver.

Sashy: Ils... Ils...

Wufei: Vas y onna, tu peux le faire.

Sashy: Ils... Ils sont pas à moua T_T

Quatre *qui lui tapote gentiment le dos*: ben tu vois, c'était pas si dure.

Sashy: OOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN T_T

****

Remarque: Les chapitres sont courts, mais ça me permet de les envoyer + rapidement, et ça m'évite les panes d'inspiration.

****

Réponses aux reviews:

Eleawin: Et ce chapitre va le prouver qu'il est pas si indifférent que ça le Tro-Tro !!! J'ai été voir ton site, alors comme ça t'es un adepte du 1x3? Personnellement je lis pas une fics dont Duo n'est pas l'un des 2 persos principaux, mais les goûts et les couleurs.... En fait, j'aime bien le 2+3, car si on y réfléchi, leurs vies se ressembles assez sur certains points. Ils on tout le deux été des sans-nom, enfance dans la rue ou parmi les mercenaires ça doit pas être bcp plus gaie ou plus stable. Je trouvent que des 5 pilotes, ils ont eu les expériences le + similaire. Ils ont juste réagis différemment. enfin, c mon point de vue. je t'ennuie pas + avec ça. a+

****

Kaoro: Miciii^_______^ Sinon, pour Quatre et Zechy j'y songe. Par contre je le vois pas trop avec Hilde. En fait je le vois pas avec une fille tout court. L'est tellement uke le petit Kachou!

****

Bonne lecture

****

Meilleurs amis:

Duo resta planté, debout dans le salon, longtemps après que Trowa l'ai laisser. Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête:

//Il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé,....//

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, et monta dans sa chambre.

Mais une fois couché, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

Trowa l'avait embrassé, mais pourquoi? Il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments! Aurait-il changé d'avis? Ou ce baisé ne voulait-il absolument rien dire? Ou était ce seulement sa façon de dire qu'il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas?

Duo tenta de stopper le cours de ses pensées, cela ne le mènerait à rien, et il sentait poindre le mal de tête.

Mais rien à faire, il fallait qu'il sache ou il allait devenir dingue!

Et il n'y avait qu'un seule moyen de savoir.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la chambre du pilote français et ,sans prendre la peine de frappé, entra.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans la pièce, qu'il se retrouva avec une arme pointée entre les deux yeux.

-Euh... Tro? C'est que moi! Tu peux posé ce flingue ste plait?

Le français obtempéra. Il n'était pas tout à fait sortit du lit, et les draps le couvraient à peine, laissant voir qu'il ne portait qu'un simple boxer pour dormir.

L'américain avala difficilement sa salive, tout en ne manquant pas une miette du spectacle.

Un mouvement de l'autre pilote le ramena à la réalité et il se rappela pourquoi il était là.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Désolé, j'ai cru à une attaque.

-Non, pas ça! Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé tout à l'heure?

Le français haussa les épaules.

-Une réponse intelligible, j'aimerais autant! C'était pour te moqué?

Duo semblait si blessé en disant cela que Trowa se dépêcha de le détrompé.

-Non!

-Alors pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas?

L'agacement pointait dans sa voix.

-Ca m'a semblé une bonne idée.

-Ca t'a semblé une bonne idée?

Là, la colère remplaça l'agacement.

-J'en avais envie.

Tout sentiments négatifs désertèrent Duo à l'entende de cette phrase. Trowa, Son Trowa, avait eut "envie" de l'embrassé. Il en aurait sauté de joie. Mais se retint, se rappelant que le français lui avait dis tout juste deux jour auparavant ne pas partagé ses sentiments.

Il s'assis sur le lit face à Trowa. Mais il maintint tout de même une distance de sécurité, le jeune homme n'étant toujours qu'en boxer, et il ne faisait pas confiances à ses hormones d'adolescent amoureux.

-Je crois qu'on devrait avoir une petite conversation tout les deux, Tro!

Le français accepta.

-Et pas une conversation où je serais le seul à parlé! Je crois avoir droit à quelques explications, moi aussi!

Trowa approuva également.

-Et si tu commençais par m'expliquer ton comportement étrange de ces derniers jours?

Le français hésita tout de même un peu. Ce que Duo lui demandait, était de lui livrer ses sentiments les plus intimes, ni plus ni moins. Des choses qu'il n'avait confié à personne, avant aujourd'hui. Mais en regardant l'américain dans les yeux, il se détendit. Il avait confiance en Duo et savait que s'était réciproque. Il se décida dons à parlé et à lui ouvrir son cœur.

-Je... crois que j'étais jaloux.

-D'Heero? Mais je t'ai déjà dis que se n'était qu'un ami pour moi!

-Je sais, je te crois quand tu dis qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. Mais vous êtes si proche. Vous avez réellement une relation à part tout les deux.

-Mais toi et moi aussi nous avons une relation à part. 

Le ton de Duo s'était fais presque tendre en disant cela.

-Je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir, Tro. J'ai pensé la même chose à propos de toi et Quatre.

-Quatre?

Le jeune acrobate paraissait sincèrement surpris, il n'avait apparemment jamais songé à l'arabe de cette façon.

-Oui, vous vous entendiez si bien tout les deux, et vous étiez toujours fourrer ensemble. J'en étais malade de jalousie.

-Il n'y avait aucune raison.

-Maintenant, je le sais.

Duo lui fit alors un sourire magnifique. Pas un de un sourire de Joker, malicieux. Ni son sourire de Shinigami, psychopathe. Ni aucun des sourires de la panoplies de l'américain. C'était un sourire très doux, plein de tendresse, que le français ne lui avait jamais vu. Trowa sentit une agréable chaleur envahir son bas-ventre en se perdant dans une mer améthyste. Il souhaita de nouveau avoir l'occasion de le voir sourire ainsi. La voix du natté le sortit de sa contemplation.

-Que ressens-tu pour moi? Est-ce de l'amitié? Du désir? Ou plus?

-Je... Je ne sais pas.

Duo comprenait que le français, avec la vie qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant, sois perdu face à ses sentiments. Lui qui avait toujours si bien su les ignorer. Mais ils avaient tout deux besoin de savoir où ils en étaient.

-Me... Me désires-tu seulement un peu?

Ils rougirent tout deux à cette question, et Duo ne put s'empêcher de trouver le français adorable comme cela.

-Je crois.

L'américain ne put s'empêché de pouffer.

-Tu devrais au moins être sur de ça. Tu sais tout de même si tu réagis physiquement à ma présence ou pas?

L'autre pilote rougit de plus belle, mais décida de répondre sincèrement.

-Oui, oui je te désire.

Duo sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine. Aurait-il finalement sa chance? Il savait que Trowa avait au moins une profonde affection pour lui, et qu'il était jaloux d'Heero. Mais si en plus, il le désirait. Cela voulait-il dire?...

-Est ce que ce que tu ressens pour moi est comparable à comparable à ce que tu ressent pour l'un des trois autres? Ou qui que se soit d'autre?

-Non.

Là, Trowa n'avait pas hésiter une seconde. Si il était sure d'une chose, c'est que se qu'il éprouvait pour l'américain, il ne l'avait jamais ressentit pour qui que se soit auparavant.

-Lorsque tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, qu'en as-tu pensé?

-C'était... agréable?

-Agréable?

-Ben, oui. Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps, mais ça a été ... agréable.

Duo eut une idée, mais il hésita. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir contenir ses hormones, après ça. Mais il voulait tout de même essayer. La tentation était trop grande.

-Veux-tu qu'on réessaye?

Un regard d'incompréhension lui répondit.

-Veux-tu qu'on s'embrasse encore une fois?

Trowa sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à l'idée de goûté à nouveau aux lèvres sucrées de l'américain.

-Ok.

*à suivre*

Sashy*menacée d'une faux*: vi je sais je suis sadique de m'arrêter là, mais j'essaye que tout mes chapitres soit +- de la même longueur. soit 3 pages (comment ça ils les font pas? è_é)

Duo: ouais, ben pour te faire pardonné t'as intérêt à mettre un lemon dans le prochain chapitre!

Sashy: Peux pas, il est déjà écrit. Mais dans le suivant peut-être. On verra si j'ai l'inspiration. Mais bon, j'ai déjà commencé le lime donc y a des chances(mais comme il est pas encore écrit y a encore rien de sure!!!)

Quatre: Et nous, on revient quand?

Sashy: Sais pas. je vous ai un peu zappé pour le moment, pour me consacré à Duo et son mamour. je m'occuperais de vous après. D'ailleurs je sais toujours pas avec qui te mettre toi. On m'a conseillé avec Zechsy, ça t'irait?

Quatre: Grand, blond, une carrure d'apollon. ça me vas!

Sashy*pour elle même*: l'aurait été difficile sinon.

Review siouplait *chibi eyes puissance 1000*


	6. Chapitre06

****

Titre: Meilleurs amis

****

Auteur: Sashy

****

Source: Gundam Wing

****

Genre: amitié, shounen ai(yaoi), OOC(énorme pour Heero).

****

Couple: 2+3, et une pointe de 1+5. et 1+2+1(amitié)

****

Disclaimer: Chui vraiment obligée de le dire? de toute façon tout le monde le sait!

Quatre: Aller courage. Tu vas y arriver.

Sashy: Ils... Ils...

Wufei: Vas y onna, tu peux le faire.

Sashy: Ils... Ils sont pas à moua T_T

Quatre *qui lui tapote gentiment le dos*: ben tu vois, c'était pas si dure.

Sashy: OOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN T_T

****

Remarque: Les chapitres sont courts, mais ça me permet de les envoyer + rapidement, et ça m'évite les pannes d'inspiration.

****

Réponses aux reviews:

Kaoro: T'as pas aimé la fin du précédent chapitre? Ben alors tu vas me haïr pour la fin de celui-ci ^_____^ Gomen d'avance!

****

Fred 01: Miciiii ^____^ vi, je sais, j'aurais du mettre moins de temps pour up-dater, mais la vie (=un patron sadiqueuh) en à décider autrement. Gomen ^____^

****

Eleawin: Vala, tu devrais bientôt recevoir ce chapitre! Pour le lemon, ce sera pas pour tout de suite finalement (si y en a un!). Sinon c'est vrai que je suis pas une grande fan du 3x4 non plus. Mais c vrai qu'a l'époque ou j'ai vu l'animé, je connaissais pas encore le yaoi et pourtant je les ai trouver louche tout les 2 ^______^

****

misao girl: Meuh nan Duo est pas un profiteur! juste un peu ^____^ tu vas voir!

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Mici ^___^ Vala « enfin » la suiteuh. avec un peu de retard, mais bon... c pas ma faute! 

****

Shunrei: c pas gentil T_T Mes chapitres font 3 pages Works!

Wufei: Ouais, avec le blabla de fin et de début!

Sashy: Méheu è_é sinon, ils font +- 5 pages manuscrites (A4)

Wufei: En comptant les ratures et ton écriture énorme!

Sashy: Missant T_T Merci qd même pour ta review ^_____^

****

Kitana-maxwell: Merci, vala la suite avec un peu de retard, GOMEN T_T

****

Lilou1: Micii ^____^ c fait toujours plaisir d'être reconnu *Heero la bâillonne et l'emmène* Place à l'histoire

Bonne lecture

****

Meilleurs amis:

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, leurs bouchent n'étaient, maintenant, plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autres.

Leurs souffles se croisaient, devenant saccadés par moment.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils étaient incapable de se détourné, se penchants encore un peu à la rencontre de l'autre.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent enfin, ils sentirent un courant électrique les traversés.

Trowa ne paressant pas très sur de lui, Duo décida de prendre les choses en mains. (pas d'esprit mal placé bandes de hantai!) 

Il caressa les lèvres du français avec les siennes. Dieu, qu'elles étaient douces!

Prenant un peu plus d'assurance, de par la réaction des plus positive de l'autre pilote, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche ,qui se fit des plus accueillante. Ils étouffèrent un gémissement, lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin et commencèrent un ballet millénaire.

Le baisé se fit de plus en plus passionné, et leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à se manifesté. Désireuses de découvrir ce corps tant désiré.

Trowa songeait sérieusement à déchiré cette satané chemise qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès à la peau de Duo, lorsque celui-ci se recula précipitamment. (j'avais prévenu qui aurait pas de lemon dans se chapitre alors arrêtez de me lancé ses regards accusateurs)

Il avait l'air de prendre énormément sur lui même.

-J...Je crois... qu'on devrait en resté là... pour cette nuit.

-Duo, qu'est ce que...

-Tro, je suis toujours vierge.

Les deux pilotes prirent une jolie couleur carmine.

-Je... Moi aussi. (remarquez, c logique: sont quand même sensé avoir +-15ans!)

Le natté fut stupéfait.

-Toi? Enfin, je veux dire... c'est pas que... mais tu vois... Achevez-moi, oskour!

Les deux pilotes étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

-J'en suis heureux!

Trowa le regarda avec surprise. Il lui souriait timidement.

-Mais je voudrais pas qu'on aille trop loin tant que tu sera pas sur de tes sentiments. Ce ne serait juste, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

Le français approuva. Quoiqu'il aurait bien eut besoin d'une bonne douche froide en cet instant. Et l'américain également, vu son état.

-Good night!

-'nuit.

Et l'américain quitta la pièce en quatrième vitesse, toutes ses bonnes résolutions n'étant pas bien lourdes face à un Trowa aussi légèrement vêtu.

++++++++++

Duo eut beaucoup de mal à s'extirpé de son lit le lendemain matin, ses rêves ayant été hanté par un beau châtain aux yeux verts, qui lui avait fait un tas de choses délicieuses.

Il descendit déjeuné, après avoir déposé ses draps dans le bac à linges sales. 

Se remémorant ce qui s'était passé la veille, il se demanda si il n'avait pas, tout simplement, rêvé encore une fois. Que Trowa et lui aient failli... Et que se soit lui qui y ai mis fin, relevait tellement du fantasme.

Ce furent les joues écarlates du français à son entrée dans la cuisine qui le convainquirent de la réalité des faits. 

-'lut, Tro!

-Duo.

L'américain reprit la parole, évitant que le silence ne s'installe trop lourdement.

-A propos d'hier soir, nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation. Nous la reprendrons cet après-midi si tu veux bien.

Trowa hocha la tête et replongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café.

++++++++++

Les deux pilotes travaillèrent sur leurs gundams toute la matinée, et même un peu après. Ne s'interrompant que pour lancé de bref coups d'œil à l'autre lorsque celui-ci ne faisait pas attention.

Ils partagèrent leur repas de midi dans un silence assez tendu, puis montèrent se préparé pour l'entrevue imminente.

Duo avait décidé qu'il serait mieux, pour sa santé mentale, qu'ils se retrouvent dans le salon.

Il était un peu plus de quinze heure, lorsque l'américain rejoignit le français. Ce dernier, c'était installé sur le divan, et le natté s'assit à ses cotés.

//Bon! Maintenant, c'est le moment ou jamais de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire!//

-Euh...

//Ben, on est pas dans la merde!//

-Duo?

La voix de Trowa sortit l'américain de ses pensées... philosophique.

-Je ne sais pas!

Le français ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, il continua.

-Je ne sais pas comment savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, si toi-même tu ne le sais pas! Et je m'en voudrais de profité de la situation en te disant que s'est de l'amour, alors que je n'en suis pas sûr.

Le natté eut un sourire triste.

-Au moins, je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, même si se n'est pas forcément de l'amour. 

Soudain, Trowa le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Délaissant ses lèvres quelques secondes il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille, le faisant frissonné.

-Je n'aime pas te voir triste.

Et après avoir légèrement mordillé son lobe, il reprit le baisé où il l'avait laissé.

Duo aurait voulu le repoussé, lui dire que s'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais il était si bien dans ses bras. Il ne s'était jamais sentit autant en sécurité. Et Trowa était si doux, si tendre. Comme il se l'était toujours imaginé, en mieux si s'était possible. Alors il répondit au baisé, s'accrochant à ses épaules musclées comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

Il gémit lorsque la bouche du français descendit dans son cou, s'attardant à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, ce point qui le faisait frémir de plaisir.

-Trowa, je t'aime tant.

Le français releva la tête à ses mots, et le natté se demanda si il allait le laissé et partir. Mais les mots de son futur amant le rassurèrent.

-Redis-le moi.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Trowa resserra son étreinte et reprit possession de sa bouche avec encore plus de fougue et de passion.

*à suivre*

Sashy*menacée d'une faux et d'un flingue*:^__^'

Duo: NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI QUE POUR UNE FIN? TU TE FOU DE NOTRE GEUL?

Sashy: Ben quoi? Kekela ma fin?

Duo: Et mon lemon? Il est où mon lemon?

Sashy: Ca, j'avais prévenu qui en aurait pas dans ce chapitre! Mais *vas se cacher derrière Heero, Trowa et Wufei* finalement, y en aura pas dans le suivant non plus.

Duo: QUOI?

Sashy: Mais y aura un lime ^___^

Duo*se calme un peu*: Un lime? Bof, je m'en contenterais pour cette fois.

Sashy: Pfuu. Sinon, je tenais à m'excusé auprès de tous les lecteurs du temps que cette suite à mis à arriver (surtout qu'elle était déjà écrite y avait plus qu'à la tapé) mais j'ai trouvé un stage dans un salon de toilettage, et j'étais tellement épuisée en revenant, que j'avais plus le courage de rien faire (je vous jure que y a rien de + fatigant qu'un petit chien!). 

Review? SVP? 


	7. Chapitre07

**Titre**: Meilleurs amis

**Auteur**: Sashy

**Source**: Gundam Wing

**Genre**: amitié, yaoi, OOC, LEMON.

**Couple**: 2+3, 3+2, 3x2 , 1+5+1 (sous-entendu) 4+6. et 1+2+1(amitié)

**Disclaimer**: Chui vraiment obligée de le dire? de toute façon tout le monde le sait!

Quatre: Aller courage. Tu vas y arriver.

Sashy: Ils... Ils...

Wufei: Vas y onna, tu peux le faire.

Sashy: Ils... Ils sont pas à moua T_T

Quatre *qui lui tapote gentiment le dos*: ben tu vois, c'était pas si dure.

Sashy: OOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN T_T

**Remarque**: Les chapitres sont courts, mais ça me permet de les envoyer + rapidement, et ça m'évite les pannes d'inspiration.

Finalement, Duo m'ayant harceler jusqu'à ce que je cède, il y aura bien un **lemon** dans ce chapitre donc pour ceux que ça choque y suffit de pas le lire (puisque de toute façon au départ il était pas sensé y être, ça nuis pas à la compréhension de l'histoire).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Misao girl : ** Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ce que se soit « Duo » qui stop en pleine action (Duo : tu me fais pas un peu passé pour un obsédé là ? Sashy : si peu ^____^) J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**Kaoro : **Ici il y aura plus que des allusions perverses, j'espère que ça te plaira. ^_______~

**Azalea-Maxwell : **Mici pour cette reviews et celles que tu a laissé pour mes autres fics, ça fait plaisir ^_____^

**Sahad : **Quel enthousiasme ! ça fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que cette suite comblera tes attentes (Duo*sourire béat* : Y a un lemon !)

**Calilia : **Merci ^____^ c sympa

**Dstine :  **c gentil, merci ^_____^

**Supervovo : **Merci, moi aussi je trouve qui a pas assez de fics sur ce couple (pour ça que j'en ai fait une d'ailleur^___^) sont si kawai ensemble !

Et merci à Lola Reeds pour la béta-lecture.

**Meilleurs amis: **

Duo ne sut jamais trop comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à moitiés nus dans la chambre du français. Quoiqu'il en avait tout de même un vague idée.

Ils étaient tout deux allongés sur le lit, ne portant plus que leurs boxers (c pas grave, je fais une sorte de fixation sur les boxer^___^), le reste de leurs vêtements traînant sur le chemin du salon à la chambre.

Trowa avait entreprit de rendre l'américain complètement fou en couvrant de baisers chaque petits carrés de peau en s'attardant particulièrement sur ses zones érogènes. Qu'il ne tarda pas à mémoriser. 

Il découvrit ainsi, que le natté était particulièrement sensible au niveau des reins, et qu'il émettait une sorte de ronronnement sourd lorsqu'on le mordillait dans cette zone, qu'il se détendait totalement lorsqu'on lui massait la plante des pieds, et qu'il gémissait sans discontinuer lorsqu'on suçotait un point juste derrière son oreille.

-Trroowaaaa!!!

Mais l'américain avait bien l'intention de lui rendre ses douces tortures au centuple, et dans un sursaut de volonté, il renversa leurs positions.

Il reprit avec possessivité les lèvres du français et s'assit confortablement sur son ventre. Juste en dessous son ventre en réalité. Il emprisonna les mains du français avec les siennes, et le plaqua contre le matelas. 

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon suggestive, et il sentit le désir de Trowa durcir sous ses fesses. 

Le maintenant fermement sous lui, il traça une ligne de feu de sa jugulaire à son nombril, s'attardant là en sentant le français se cambrer. 

Ne voulant pas brûler les étapes, il remonta quelque peu et s'attaqua aux mamelons déjà durs, faisant gémir le silencieux pilote.

-Duooo.....

L'américain se redressa, s'attirant un regard chargé de désir, en accentuant la pression sur l'aine du français qui, réussissant enfin à se libérer de son poids, reprit leurs positions initiales. 

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré le natté, il ne chercha pas à reprendre ses douces tortures mais, prenant sa tresse en main, la caressa amoureusement.

-Tu veux que je les dénoues?

Le visage de Trowa s'illumina, alors qu'il le regardait avec espoir.

Se redressant, Duo lui tourna le dos.

-Va-y.

Le français fut très ému de la marque de confiance et d'amour que l'américain lui faisait.

Il ôta l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux, et plongea avec délice ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse pour défaire la tresse.

Lorsque Duo se tourna pour lui faire face, il sentit toute l'excitation qui s'était légèrement calmée durant cette pause revenir avec plus d'intensité. Il était si beau, cette cascade qu'on aurait dit d'or pur encadrant son fin visage.

Devant cette vision enchanteresse, il comprit enfin!

-Je t'aime.

Duo sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ca y est, il lui avait dit ces trois mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre! ****

-Oh, Tro!

Ils échangèrent le baiser le plus intense et langoureux qu'ils aient partagé jusqu'à maintenant, tout en se laissant retomber parmi les draps.

Trowa dévorait littéralement Duo, à la grande joie de celui-ci. 

Le français finit de les déshabiller entièrement, et ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs virilités dressées entrèrent en contact.

Après qu'ils aient longuement échangés des caresses de plus en plus intimes, le plaisir devenant insoutenable, Duo immobilisa Trowa, et se pencha vers son membre tendu.

Ses mains maintenant le français en place, il commença par donner de petits coups de langue sur le bout rougi. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil vers son compagnon pour voir si ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait. Mais il fut rassuré par l'expression d'intense jouissance sur le visage du pilote qui avait totalement laissé tomber son masque. Décidé à tout lui donner, il le prit entièrement en bouche.

Trowa arqua le dos à s'en casser les reins. Cette langue qui l'avait rendu fou, et maintenant cette sensation unique, ces parois chaudes et humides autour de son sexe! Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de semblable. Mais, sentant venir l'orgasme, il stoppa l'américain. Et, encore essoufflé, lui expliqua.

-Pas... Pas ainsi, je... veux être... en toi.

Duo eut soudain très chaud, lui non plus le désir ne l'avait pas épargné, il en avait presque mal.

Il s'allongea sur le dos aux cotés du français, et l'invita d'un sourire encourageant.

Trowa reprit donc encore une fois le dessus, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas simplement prendre Duo comme ça, il lui ferait mal.

Devant l'air un peu perdu du français, l'américain se décida à lui venir en aide. S'emparant d'une de ses mains, il commença à lécher ses doigts de façon très suggestive.

Comprenant où voulait en venir l'autre pilote, mais aussi très excité par la vue qui lui était donnée, Trowa, sans plus réfléchir, retira sa main et la fit descendre entre les jambes déjà bien écartées.

C'est presque avec timidité qu'il inséra un premier doigt, et voyant la grimace de douleur de l'américain, il voulut le retirer immédiatement, mais son compagnon l'en empêcha, l'incitant à continuer. Toujours un peu inquiet, il fit néanmoins ce qu'il lui demandait. Un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt vinrent donc bientôt rejoindre le premier, mais le français fut soulagé de constater que Duo semblait avoir de moins en moins mal et, qu'au contraire, il commençait à éprouver du plaisir. Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment préparé, Trowa retira ses doigts et se présenta devant l'intimité de l'américain. Il le pénétra doucement, de peur de le blesser.

Duo renversa la tête en arrière, ça faisait mal, vraiment mal, mais en même temps c'était si bon de le savoir enfin en lui, à lui, cette seule pensée le menait presque jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Mais il oublia bien vite tout cela quand le français se mit à bouger, touchant son point sensible du premier coup. Trowa alla d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, quand il put constater que Duo n'éprouvait plus rien d'autre que du plaisir, répétant son nom comme une litanie.

Ils jouirent aux même moment, dans un dernier coup de boutoir qui leur arracha un cri à tout deux.

Épuisé, mais heureux, Trowa rassembla toutes ses force pour se retirer, mais garda Duo dans ses bras. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

++++++++++

Trowa fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil perçant à travers les rideaux. Il baissa les yeux et ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant la magnifique créature reposant paisiblement dans ses bras, la tête au niveau de son cœur.

Tournant la tête vers son réveil, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était plus de midi.

Sachant qu'il devrait réveiller sa belle au bois dormant avant le retour des autres, il décida de le faire d'une manière autant agréable pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Caressant ses flancs d'une main baladeuse, il se décala un peu pour avoir accès à sa gorge, y déposant une pluie de baisers.

-Mmhmm.

-Tu es réveillé ou je continue?

-Continue, je dors encore.

Amusé, Trowa accéda à la requête, et ce ne fut, finalement, que deux heures plus tard, cette fois parfaitement réveillés, qu'ils se levèrent enfin.

++++++++++

Les trois autres pilotes ne furent de retour que tard dans l'après-midi. 

Trowa avait prévenu Duo qu'il ne voyait pas d'objections à se qu'il informe les autres de leur nouvelle situation, mais qu'il refusait de s'exhiber devant eux.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine la porte de la planque franchie, trois pauvres pilotes de gundams durent faire face à la tornade Maxwellienne beuglant à tout vas:

-Il m'aimeuh, il m'aimeuh,...

-Maxwell! Calme-toi!

-Vi Wuffi!

-C'est Wufei!

Heero, heureux du changement d'humeur de son ami, compris que le français avait du finir par capituler.

-Vous avez conclu?

Deux regards surpris et un joyeux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Viiiiiii!

Et l'américain lui sauta au cou.

Mais le japonais lui fit rapidement lâcher prise lorsqu'il croisa deux émeraudes étincelantes.

Surpris de la réaction de son meilleur ami, le natté se tourna et croisant à son tour le regard de son petit ami, décida sagement de s'éloigner du japonais.

Et, se rapprochant du français, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Sois pas jaloux, y a aucune raison. Je t'aime.

Trowa se détendit à ses mots, et cessa d'imaginer toutes les tortures qu'il aurait voulu faire subir au soldat parfait pour avoir osé touché SON natté. Mais il le garda néanmoins à l'œil.

Heero soupira.

-Super! Un petit ami jaloux.

-Avoue qu'il y a de quoi! Votre comportement à Maxwell et à toi est pour le moins ambigu!

Le japonais se tourna vers le chinois, et ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Jaloux?

Son amusement redoubla lorsque son ami prit une jolie couleur rouge brique et se précipita à l'étage.

Il se tourna alors vers Quatre, qui avait assisté à la scène avec une indifférence plutôt rare de sa part. 

-Tu pense encore à lui?

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre.

-Un beau bond, qui t'a porté secour durant la mission et devant qui tu a été incapable de prononcé une phrase intelligible. 

-Heero #è_é#! Duo a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi!

-En parlant de Duo, il faudra que je lui raconte ça. Ca va sûrement beaucoup l'intéresser.

+++++++++++

Cette nuit là, Duo se faufila dans la chambre du français qui l'attendait.

-Alors?

-Ca y est! Wu et Hee-chan sont casés. Reste plus que Cachou, mais je m'en fait pas pour ça, Hee-chan m'a raconté quelque chose de très intéressant tout à l'heure. Tu m'aideras?

-Si tu veux, mais pas ce soir, j'ai d'autres projets.

-Vraiment? #^_____________^# 

***Owari***

Sashy: A'y est, c fini!

Duo: T'avais pas dit que c'était le dernier chapitre.

Sashy: pasque c'était pas prévu. Mais finalement cette fin me convenait, et j'ai pas d'inspi pr une suite.

Quatre: et moi? keske je deviens?

Sashy: Ben c sous-entendu que Duo vas t'arrangé le coup ^_____^

Quatre: donc pas de lemon 6x4?

Sashy: Cachou! Hentai! *murmure* de toute façon je fais pas de lemon sans Duo.

Reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fin ? SVP ?


End file.
